


A Notorious And Magical Couple Of Cats

by Rumpleteazerstan



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazerstan/pseuds/Rumpleteazerstan
Summary: After previous failed relationships Mistoffelees and Rumpleteazer feel left out and are unsure of what the future holds. The two start to become close but there are things holding them back until something eventually forces them to face up to their fears.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Coricopat & Tantomile (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Macavity & Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Might be more, Mr. Mistoffelees & Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Rumpleteazer (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer (Cats), Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats), Mungojerrie/Tantomile, Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rumpleteazer & Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. A trip out

She just sat there in the corner and watched everyone dancing together. The ball had been fun but as soon as the dance commenced her brother had left to go and dance with Tantomile, as she had left her brothers side for once. She thought she was the only one sitting on her own with no dance partner until she spotted a familiar black and white cat at other end of the junkyard. At least he has an excuse for not dancing with anyone she thought to herself. He was clearly still a little upset after his relationship with Tugger didn’t work out, she felt a little guilty just staring at him and not trying to cheer him up so she walked over to him. 

Misto jumped as he realised Rumpleteazer was standing right next to him. They used to be quite close when they were just little kittens but they had drifted apart over the past six months to so. “Hey, I-umm just wanted to see if you were okay since you are sitting on your own” Rumpleteazer said as she lied down next to him with a twinge of awkwardness. “I’m fine, I’m just not really in the mood for dancing” he replied with sigh. Before Rumpleteazer could think of a reply he spoke again as he faced her “and why aren’t you dancing?”. Rumpleteazer also sighed “well there’s no point in dancing if you don’t have a partner” she told him as she looked at the other Jellicles. There was silence for a minute until Misto spoke “I’m going to get some food, do you want to come with me?” he offered knowing she didn’t have anything better to do right now. It was a strange offer but Rumpleteazer knew there would be no harm in it and everyone else was preoccupied so she nodded in reply. 

Rumpleteazer followed Misto out of the junkyard not knowing where he was going. “So where are we going exactly” Rumpleteazer asked him as they walked alongside each-other. “Oh you’ll see” he said with a grin and Rumpleteazer just smiled back as her stomach growled, she would eat anything. The pair soon arrived at the fish market and without hesitation Misto jumped up at the stand and Rumpleteazer just watched in confusion. “Ah here’s my favourite black and white kitty” the fishmonger said to Misto as he stroked his head, with Misto purring in delight. Mistoffelees looked over at Rumpleteazer and hinted for her to jump up too. The calico proceeded to jump up surprising the fishmonger. “Ah I see you’ve brought a friend today” he said as he put his hand near the calico’s head, Rumpleteazer sniffed his hand before proceeding to let him stroke her. After a few minutes of stroking the pair he gave into their cuteness and friendly nature. “Okay you two, here’s some fish” he told them chuckling slightly and he put some fish down next to them, they grabbed a piece each and they looked back at the fishmonger as a way of thanking him and then jumped down. 

Once they finished eating the fish they started to make their way back to the junkyard. “So you do that often?” Rumpleteazer asked the black and white Tom trotting next to her. “A few times a week at most, the food at home is nice and all but something different is always nice” he responded as he licked his lips. Rumpleteazer nodded in agreement and smiled to herself as they reached the gates to the junkyard.


	2. The Sun Shines

By the time the pair arrived back the junkyard was quiet and it seems like most of the other Jellicles had gone home.

“Well I guess I should head back home, Mungojerrie will be wondering where I am” Rumpleteazer said as she looked at the empty junkyard ahead of her. 

Mistoffelees nodded but before they both set off he wanted to ask something “Teazer?” he piped up and Rumpleteazer looked at him. 

“Yes?” she replied with slight curiosity to what he was going to say but he paused for a second as their eyes met and he seemed to forget what he was going to say. 

Once Misto realised he was just stood there staring at her he shook his head and continued with what he was going to say “meet me here in the morning tomorrow? maybe we can visit the butcher tomorrow” and he saw 

Rumpleteazer smile back at him. “Sure, that sounds like fun” and she turned her back and ran back to Victoria grove.

As Rumpleteazer arrived back to her home in Victoria grove it was also quiet which indicated that Mungojerrie was already asleep. She entered the living room where their bed was and as she suspected Mungo was asleep. Rumpleteazer gently lied down on the bed and nuzzled close to her brother. Mungojerrie woke up as he noticed Rumpleteazer’s scent and he wondered where she had been since she smelt slightly different. 

“Where were you?” he whispered to her and Rumpleteazer opened her eyes again.

“I just went out for some food” she said as she yawned.

“With who?” Mungojerrie continued to ponder, knowing she was out with another cat. 

Rumpleteazer thought about whether her brother would tease her but to be honest she knew what to do if he did. “I was out with Misto” she replied to his second question.

Mungojerrie raised his eyebrow “ooh Misto huh? what else did you get up to?” he teased. 

Rumpleteazer kicked him with her back legs “nothing shut up” and Mungojerrie hissed before laughing at his sisters reaction. 

The next morning soon arrived and Rumpleteazer woke up before her brother for once which was unusual since he usually woke up way before her. She went to her bowl and began to eat her breakfast without waking up Mungojerrie or the humans. 

-

Once she was finished proceeded to run out of the cat flap and headed towards the junkyard. When she arrived Misto wasn’t there so she decided to sit in the sun for a little while whilst she waited for him to arrive. 

After around 10 minutes she heard footsteps so she sat up and saw the familiar black and white cat run towards her. 

“Sorry if I’m a little late, I slept in this morning” Misto shouted, sounding out of breath.

Rumpleteazer then proceeded to stand up and smiled at the black and white Tom in front of her.

“No you’re not late, after all a specific time wasn’t said if I remember right” Rumpleteazer spoke as she walked closer to him.

“How about we go out for a little walk since the butchers isn’t open yet?” Misto suggested knowing they should do something to pass the time. 

The calico queen thought about it for a second and knew it wouldn’t do any harm, she usually didn’t hang out with any other cats aside from Mungo so it would be a nice change too. 

“I would like that” Rumpleteazer beamed as she looked at Misto beside her again and they both set off to wherever their paws took them

-

Eventually the two jellicles reached a large field that was almost empty. Rumpleteazer laid down as she tried to catch her breath as they had been running for a while. Misto looked around before he too laid down on the freshly cut grass. 

The sun shone down on the pair as they took in the scene around them. Rumpleteazer turned over onto her back, exposing her white coloured belly to the sun. 

Misto watched her as she closed her eyes, clearly being relaxed by the sun. Oh to be that carefree he thought as he continued to stare at the calico beside him. 

He looked around the field one more time, paranoid that someone else was there but he could see no one. He then copied what Rumpleteazer had done a couple of minutes before and he turned onto his back. He had never felt this relaxed before, he didn’t feel unsafe. 

Misto was unsure on whether it was because of the sun or the calico’s presence, maybe it was a bit of both. Whatever the reason, this was the best he as felt in a long time. 

Upon feeling Misto close to her Rumpleteazer turned onto her side, something she would usually do when she was with her brother. 

Misto froze and his body tensed for a minute as the calico queen next to him nuzzled into his shoulder. His ears proceeded to prick up as he heard her soft purring and he saw how her lips curled slightly. 

The black and white Tom had only ever let Tugger this close to him. He knew there was a reason to why he hadn’t moved away, to why he hadn’t rejected her. As he tried to figure it out his body un-tensed and relaxed. 

Misto decided to stop thinking about why he let Rumpleteazer close to him, that didn’t matter right now. He again followed what Rumpleteazer had done and turned onto his side so he was now facing the sleeping calico next to him. 

Once he had positioned himself he proceeded to pull Rumpleteazer a little closer to him. The calico queen’s purring didn’t falter and she just opened her eyes for a second. Her emerald green eyes met his sky blue ones and Rumpleteazer just grinned before shutting her eyes again. 

The sun continued to shine over the two Jellicles in the field, where the soft wind blended in with their purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try a different writing style so it didn’t look as messy as the previous chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, I really like how this one turned out.


	3. Rejection

When Rumpleteazer woke up Misto was no longer beside her. She sat up and looked around, wondering where he went. She frowned thinking he had just abandoned her in the field and her eyes quickly welled up with tears until she heard a familiar voice which caused her to look in the direction of where the voice was.

The tears stopped as she realised that it was Misto and that he was calling her over to him. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and almost tripped as she reached him.

“I got us some chicken, I presumed you would be hungry after that long nap” Misto told her as she licked her lips. He put a piece of the chicken down next to Rumpleteazer’s muddy paws and they both chowed down on the fresh chicken.

As they finished they stared at each other for a minute, with no words being exchanged between them.

Rumpleteazer felt her heart beating faster, it was feeling she hadn’t felt in a while. She still couldn’t say anything, she felt like there was a lump in her throat and her eyes couldn’t focus on anything but him

Misto was unsure on what to do, he couldn’t ignore the feelings he was having towards her. He felt like he was being held back by something however. After Tugger he had lost any hope of getting close with anyone else let alone having feelings of love towards the calico queen in front of him.

Rumpleteazer couldn’t resist the feelings she was having anymore and he leant closer towards him, hoping he would accept her feelings. _Please don’t reject me_.

Misto could see her leaning in towards him, one part of him wanted to run away but the other part of him wanted to accept and reciprocate his feelings the way she clearly was. Before he could decide however her slightly wet nose nuzzled against his and he couldn’t move, he just accepted it and stood completely still.

When Rumpleteazer pulled back she stared him waiting for him to say or do something.

“Misto?” she finally spoke, trying to get his attention.

The black and white Tom just blinked as he tried to figure out what to do. Before he could however his mind flash backed to a memory that was only a couple of months ago .

_**“This just isn’t working out Misto” Tugger told the smaller Tom as he looked up at him with tears eyes** _

_**“Wh—at I—“ Misto attempted to speak but he didn’t know what to say** _

_**“I want to break up Misto” and that was all that echoed through his ears as Tugger walked away** _

“I’m sorry I have to go” Misto said with a slight stutter as he ran off, leaving Rumpleteazer just sat there at the edge of the field.

-

Eventually Rumpleteazer was able to move, she somehow dragged herself back to Victoria grove. She continuously wiped her eyes with her paws as the tears continuously ran down her face.

“Teazer!” a recognisable voice shouted which caused Rumpleteazer to become slightly startled.

“Teazer, I’ve been searching for you for hours. Where have you been?” He asked as he voice shifted to a more worried tone as he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

The calico queen could barely make out her brother’s figure as he stood in front of her and she couldn’t say anything, all that came out were sobs.

Mungojerrie was quick to catch his sister as her trembling body started to fall down and he didn’t say anything. He just proceeded to pick her up and he took her inside the house through the back door.

-

The Calico Tom put his sister in their bed as she continued to cry. He attempted to nuzzle against her but she rejected him, pushing him away.

“I know something happened Teazer, I can tell that something is wrong” Mungojerrie told her as he gently brushed her through her muddy and tear-stained fur with his paws.

Rumpleteazer sniffled as she tried to speak, tried to get something out.

“He just left, he rejected me” she was finally able to say as her brother looked up at her after he had started to clean her fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s another one, I’m not sure on this one but eh


	4. Forgive Me?

“Is there something going on Misto? You don’t seem yourself” Munkustrap asked as he approached the younger black and white Tom who seemed to be in a world of his own. 

“Yes but I don’t want to talk about it” Misto said as he sighed and turned to opposite direction of grey tabby. 

“Talking about it might help” Munkustrap replied, despite Misto clearly wanting to be alone.

Misto sighed once again knowing Munkustrap wasn’t going to leave him alone until he spoke about it.

“It’s about Rumpleteazer” he mumbled as he turned back to Munkustrap 

This confused Munkustrap at first. Mistoffelees and Rumpleteazer had drifted apart ever since Rumpleteazer was rescued from Macavity’s lair since the calico had been quite cautious and fearful of the black and white tom for a little while.

“What about Rumpleteazer? did something bad happen?” Munkustrap questions, fearful that she was in danger or had gotten hurt. 

Mistoffelees looked down at his paws as he spoke again, not wanting to show the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

“I rejected her” he told the grey tabby in a softened tone of voice, still not looking up. 

Munkustrap didn’t even know that they were that close, although he hadn’t seen either of them in the last few days and he knew feelings could develop quickly which seemed to be the case here 

“Why? Are you not interested her?” He asked presuming that Misto just wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship with Rumpleteazer. He hadn’t ever really shown much interest in the other queens. 

“It’s not that, I actually do like her but I’m just not sure if I want another relationship yet. I’m in a mess, I haven’t even talked to her since then” Misto confessed knowing that he hadn’t even talked to Rumpleteazer since that day. 

“I’m not going to pretend to be an expert in relationship advice but I think you should at least talk to her about what happened, tell her your honest feelings” Munk told him knowing that by leaving the situation like this it would probably only make things harder between the pair. 

Misto thought about it for a few seconds, he knew it wouldn’t be easy but he knew he had probably left her quite confused and upset so it was the best thing to do. 

“Thanks Munk, I’m going to go and find her” Misto smiled slightly as he jumped down from the car boot and ran out of the junkyard and started to head towards Victoria grove. 

-

Mistoffelees knew Rumpleteazer was home at Victoria grove, he could sense her presence. He took a deep breath as he walked through the gate and noticed the absence of noise which was unusual. 

He walked through the cat flap and Mungo and Rumple’s owners had gone out which was a relief. He trusted his senses and made his way to the living room but before he could he was stopped by a clearly angry Mungojerrie. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked standing over the smaller Tom and it was clear to Misto that Rumpleteazer had told him what happened. 

Misto gulped trying not to feel intimidated by the Calico Tom who was staring at a him with his blazing green eyes, which looked so much like Rumpleteazer’s. 

“I need to speak with Rumpleteazer” he told him being straightforward, not saying anything else.

“You really think she wants to see you after what you did?” Mungo told him as he stepped closer to Misto, trying to get him leave.

“I’m not here to upset her Mungo, I just need to explain things to her” Misto told him trying to make it clear that he didn’t intend to cause any tears or arguments.

Mungojerrie gave in knowing he wasn’t going to get rid of him. “One wrong move and you’re out of here” he told the nervous black and white Tom as he led him through the door. 

“Teazer...Misto’s here, he wants to talk to you” Mungo announced as he entered the living room, which caused the almost identical calico to turn her head and stare at Misto. 

Rumpleteazer didn’t move from the windowsill so Misto proceeded to jump up to sit at the other end. Mungojerrie left the room knowing it was best to let them talk alone but he didn’t go far just incase his sister needed him.

“Rumpleteazer...I wanted to start off by saying sorry for just taking off the other day, I just didn’t know what else to do” he told her as Rumpleteazer continued to stare out of the window.

“I would have preferred it if you would have just said no, that would have hurt less” Rumpleteazer told him as her eyes glistened with tears, still not being able to meet his eyes. 

Mistoffelees shook his head before forgetting that Rumpleteazer wasn’t looking at him. “It’s not that I don’t like you Rumpleteazer, I do actually like you...a lot actually but I was reminded of what happened with Tugger and I panicked, being scared of being in a relationship again” he replied to her honestly.

The calico queen then turned to face him with her eyes still filling with tears. “You do? You like me?” were the only words Rumpleteazer able to get out. 

Misto nodded in reply. “I don’t want our relationship to end here, can we take things slow?” He then asked, he didn’t want to let Rumpleteazer go that easily. 

Rumpleteazer’s eyes lit up “I would like that, I’m sorry if I took things too fast before” knowing that she may have took things too fast.

“It’s okay Rumple, everything is forgiven” Misto responded as he purred which caused Rumpleteazer to come closer to him.

Rumpleteazer buried her head into his neck fur, listening to him purring happily. Misto put his head on-top of her’s gently, resting his chin there. They ended up curled up together on the windowsill and Mungojerrie jumped up and sat on the other side and watched for the humans return.


	5. Taking things “Slow”

The junkyard was quiet, too quiet for the amount of cats there. Misto and Teazer were sat together on the car boot, waiting for something to happen. 

“I wish something interesting would happen” Rumpleteazer said as she looked up at Misto without moving her head from his lap.

“Oh am I not interesting enough for you now?” Misto said jokingly as he stroked through Rumpleteazer’s silky fur.

The calico queen hit his leg in response “of course you are but it’s time that something interesting happened in the junkyard” and Misto nodded in response, even he was getting a little bored.

Rumpleteazer took a nap for a little while whilst Misto watched over her, barely moving as he didn’t want to wake her up. He just hummed softly to himself as he looked at the other cats in the junkyard.

Mungojerrie soon joined the pair and was quiet as he could see that Rumpleteazer was asleep.

“How long has she been asleep?” Mungojerrie asked trying to make a conversation.

“Probably around 20 minutes now, I’m guessing you’re bored too huh?” Misto asked him, knowing that’s why he probably came to them.

“Yeah I guess so, it’s fun playing with the kittens and all but I can only play hide and seek so many times before it starts taking a toll on me” Mungojerrie told him as he chuckled slightly, knowing that the kittens were playing another game of hide and seek as they were speaking and Misto smiled as he saw some of the kittens trying to find a hiding spot.

-

“Where are we going?” Rumpleteazer questioned as Misto dragged her somewhere, she didn’t know where though at first until she recognized the Graffiti near the metal gates and saw the huge field in front of her eyes. She then knew exactly where they were.

“Do you know where we are now?” Misto asked the calico queen beside him.

Rumpleteazer nodded in response and they both ran into the empty and spacious field without hesitation.

After running around for a little while they stopped as they could see it was almost sunset. They sat in the middle of field and Rumpleteazer wrapped her arm around Misto’s waist and he didn’t freeze or tense up as he had previously when touched.

They were soon lied down together on the grass as it was more comfortable. Misto gently rubbed her arm and made his way down to the top of her thigh and he noticed how she quivered and moaned slightly as he did.

“Teazer, are you in—“ he asked but before he could finish she nodded and he noticed how her face changed.

She tried to move away but her body and her mind were giving her different signals and she didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay Teazer, I won’t do anything you aren’t okay with” Misto tried to reassure her since she clearly wasn’t completely comfortable with being in heat.

Her body was telling her that she needed to mate but her mind was tormented by what had happened with Macavity.

 _ **“You are so beautiful” he told her as ran his paws down her body. Rumpleteazer tried to ignore her body telling her to mate**_.

 _ **“No please stop, I don’t want this” she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears and Macavity continued to make advances on her**_.

She tried to fight the tears, knowing Misto wouldn’t hurt her. She was safe with him, maybe this time mating wouldn’t consist of pain and trauma.

“Misto...I want to do it” Rumpleteazer said to him with a slight tremble to her voice.

Misto looked into her green eyes that were full of uncertainty yet there was some confidence there.

“Are you sure?” Misto asked not wanting to start doing it without her being 100% sure.

“Yes I’m sure, I’m ready” she said with confidence as she stared into her mate-to-be eyes.

Misto then continued to run his paws down her body and she continued to quiver, feeling relaxed by his touch.

He changed his position and nuzzled her neck and Rumpleteazer felt okay, the fear continued to disappear.

-

“Where are Misto and Teazer? I’m sure they’ll be excited about this?” Plato asked noticing their absence

Mungojerrie had an idea of where they were and ran off to see if he could find them, wanting to tell them the news

Within 10 minutes Mungojerrie reached the field. He heard noises and tried to walk towards the sound but even from a far distance and in the dark he knew exactly what was happening and he immediately ran back to the junkyard, trying to erase what he saw and heard from his memory.

He was questioned by Victoria when he arrived back at the junkyard “so did you find them?”

“Um—umm yes” he replied as the image continued to appear in his head

“So where are they?” Plato intervened, wondering why they weren’t with him

Mungojerrie tried to form a sentence which took a few attempts. “They are at a nearby field but i—I think it’s best they remain not disrupted from what they are doing”

Victoria and Plato were confused at first but they saw how Mungojerrie’s cheeks were pink and they soon caught on. They hadn’t expected them to move so fast but as long as they were happy, that was the important thing.

“I agree, let’s just tell them whenever they get back” Plato said knowing it was best to let them have some time together without disruption. Victoria laughed as she looked at Plato’s cheeks turning a shade a pink.

-

Misto and Rumpleteazer lied on the grass for a while after they had finished mating. Rumpleteazer purred softly in her mate’s arms, she had never felt so content and happy. 

“I love you Teazer” Misto whispered as he nuzzled her

“I love you Misto” Teazer replied in a soft whisper as she nuzzled him back 

As it started to get darker the pair knew they needed to get back to the junkyard, before everyone started to worry. 


	6. New And Lost Lives

“I see you two finally decided to come back” Munkustrap approached the pair as they entered the junkyard.

“Sorry Munk, we were just—“ Misto apologised but was interrupted before he could finish. 

“I know exactly what you two were doing and let’s say no more about that” Munk smiled at them slightly as he proceeded to look behind him to see Plato and Victoria.

“Misto! Teazer!” Victoria exclaimed as she hugged the pair which caused Rumpleteazer to tense up and this didn’t go unnoticed by Misto.

“We’ve been waiting for you both to come back, me and Plato have some news to share” Victoria said excitedly to her brother and his mate.

Misto raised his eyebrows, curious to what news his sister had to share and Rumpleteazer just stood there awkwardly not being sure of what to do with herself. 

“I’m pregnant, me and Plato are going to be parents!” Victoria announced as she grinned with delight.

Misto ran up to his sister and hugged her.

“I’m so happy for you both” and then proceeded to hug Plato, just not quite as tightly. 

Victoria looked over at Rumpleteazer who hadn’t moved or said a word, she looked shaky and like she was going to be sick.

“Rumpleteazer? are you okay?” Victoria asked, she could tell that something was off.

The calico queen didn’t reply and before anyone could say anything else she threw up on the floor.

Misto rushed over to her and rubbed her back as she threw up a couple more times, not being sure of what else he could do. 

The commotion caused Munkustrap to come back over and tried to figure out what happened. He wasn’t sure whether Rumpleteazer was sick or there was another reason but he told Misto to take her to her den and he would see if he could find Mungojerrie since he knew he was around the junkyard somewhere.

-

“Mungojerrie!” Munkustrap called as he wondered around the junkyard trying to find him. 

After a few minutes Munkustrap heard a familiar cockney accent and he was glad to hear it for a change. 

“Munk, is there something wrong?” He asked as he ran over to the grey tabby as his tone sounded a little panicked. 

“Rumpleteazer isn’t doing so well, we aren’t sure what’s wrong. We were hoping you might be able to figure it out” he told him and before he even finished Mungojerrie had started to run in the direction of his and Teazer’s den. 

-

As soon as Mungojerrie saw his crying sister in Misto’s arms he rushed over to her. He could hear her muttering things, most of it was incoherent but he was able to pick some words up.

“My kittens are gone” 

He hadn’t heard her utter those words in what must have been around 6 months. His mind quickly figured out why and it broke his heart into tiny pieces.

Mungojerrie could see that Misto was trying his hardest to soothe her but it didn’t seem like he knew why she was so upset. The calico Tom knew it was best to try and explain what was going on to Misto, it would be easier to help Rumpleteazer that way.

“Misto can we speak outside the den for a second” Mungojerrie asked the black and white Tom in front of him.

Misto looked down at the trembling and crying Rumpleteazer in his arms, he couldn’t just leave her on her own in this state.

Coricopat and Tantomile then suddenly appeared behind Mungojerrie, giving him a bit of a fright. 

“We’ll stay with her” the pair said in unison and Misto looked at them with uncertainty but they nodded reassuringly at him. 

Misto nuzzled her gently before he gave her to Coricopat who took her into his arms with no hesitation. He then followed Mungojerrie outside, wondering what was so important that he couldn’t have said it inside the den. 

“I need to tell you about something, about why Rumpleteazer reacted the way she did after Victoria and Plato told her about them expecting” Mungojerrie told him and Misto realised that this was even more serious than he thought. 

“Whilst you were staying with Bustopher around 6 or 7 months ago Rumpleteazer gave birth to two kittens. I’m not sure if you would remember her being pregnant or not but she ended up pregnant after what happened with Macavity. She had a complicated labour and the first kitten was a stillborn. She then started to bleed quite heavily, mum didn’t know what to do or how to stop it. We thought she was going to bleed to death but the bleeding miraculously slowed down, unfortunately the other kit only lived for a few minutes and then died, Rumpleteazer was devastated. She grieved for a long time and by hearing about Victoria and Plato expecting it seemed to have triggered her to remember the kittens she lost” Mungojerrie explained and Misto stood in silence for a minute and tried to take it all in.

They then suddenly heard sniffling coming from behind them and realised the white queen had been listening the whole time.

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry!” Victoria cried before she ran off, not giving either of the toms a chance to say anything.

Misto wanted to follow his sister but he looked behind him at the den where Rumpleteazer was and didn’t know where to go. 

“You better speak to her, I’ll go and see how Cori and Tanto are doing with Teazer” Mungojerrie told him as he put his paw on his shoulder and Misto nodded in agreement and ran off to find Victoria.

-

“Victoria, we need to talk” Misto stated as he approached his sister.

“Shouldn’t you be with Rumpleteazer?” Victoria continued to cry, just feeling even more guilty.

“She’s with Mungojerrie, Coricopat and Tantomile. It isn’t your fault Vicky” he attempted to reassure her.

“She would have been fine if I wouldn’t have said anything” she said as she turned around to face him, her eyes continuing to fill up with tears.

“Vic...I didn’t know what had happened and neither did you, you were just excited and as you should be. I’m sure Rumpleteazer is excited for you too, she just needs some time” Misto told her, trying to get her to understand that she didn’t do anything wrong.

Misto then heard a voice coming from behind him and just like Mungojerrie earlier he was startled by it, except this time it was just Tantomile without her twin.

“Rumpleteazer is happy for you and Plato, she’s quite excited really. She just can’t show it right now, as Misto said she just needs some time...some time to cope with the trauma. Everything will be okay in the end” Tantomile said before walking away from the pair.

The siblings were confused by the last sentence but they just tried to not think about it too much. Victoria knew Tantomile and Coricopat were always right with their predictions so she was hopeful Rumpleteazer would be okay within a couple of weeks and she could celebrate with everyone else.


	7. Back Outside

Almost a week passed and Rumpleteazer was starting to get better. Misto and Jerrie had spent many restless nights trying to distract and comfort the distraught calico queen. She would only sleep if Mungojerrie or Misto were close to her and had barely been left alone, there was usually another Jellicle with her. 

“You don’t have to eat all of it Teazer, just eat as much as you can” Misto told her as he brought her some breakfast. 

Up until this point Rumpleteazer would often refuse to eat or take a few bites and then leave it but this time she ate all of the food, which was a pleasant surprise.

“I guess you were hungry huh?” Misto remarked as she curled up next to him, he had hoped that she would eventually start to feel hungry enough to eat all of her food. 

Rumpleteazer hummed as a reply and closed her eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep that wouldn’t disrupted. 

-

During the afternoon when Rumpleteazer was awake Misto suggested something

“How about we go for a walk outside, you can’t stay cooped up in the den forever” Misto offered hoping Rumpleteazer would be ready to go outside with the other Jellicles.

It was clear by Rumpleteazer’s face that she was unsure about it, as much as she didn’t want to stay in the den forever she was scared of how the other Jellicles would behave and act towards her. 

“At least come out for a few minutes, if you feel uncomfortable we can just come back inside” he said trying to ease her anxiety about it.

She sighed knowing she wasn’t going to win this battle and maybe she was just overthinking it and going outside would be fine. 

Misto stood up and then proceeded to help Rumpleteazer stand up. He moved the cloth out of the doorway to reveal the junkyard and Rumpleteazer stayed close by, not straying more than a few inches away from him. 

“Hey Teazer! Feeling better?” Munk approached the pair, clearly happy to see Rumpleteazer outside the den for a change. 

The calico queen jumped a little being surprised by his extremely happy approach but she managed to let out a small “yes”.

Victoria and Plato arrived to visit the junkyard a few minutes later and Misto could tell that Rumpleteazer was starting to get a little nervous but he knew it was best that Rumpleteazer interacted with the pair again.

The couple approached Misto and Teazer and Rumpleteazer continued to stay glued to Misto. 

“Teazer, we’re happy to see you out here again. Glad you are feeling better” Plato started off to try and ease the awkwardness with the four Jellicles. 

Rumpleteazer smiled as she tried to think of what to say back, she felt like she had so many things to say.

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted...y-you know when....I really am happy for you two” Rumpleteazer said almost completely clearly with a smile to Misto’s surprised.

Victoria returned Rumpleteazer’s signature cheeky smile 

“It’s okay Teazer, we know it reminded you of a tough time....thank you” Victoria replied hoping she worded what she said okay 

-

Those few minutes turned into two hours and Rumpleteazer spoke to quite a few of the Jellicles in the junkyard, she was beginning to gain her confidence back. 

As they continued to wonder around the junkyard they bumped into Jenny who had been away at another humans house for a couple of weeks.

“Ah Rumple sweetheart how have you been?” Jenny questioned as she approached her daughter 

Rumpleteazer ran up to her and quickly replied “I’m fine” and Jenny hugged her tight. 

Jenny then noticed the familiar black and white Tom that was with Teazer and she then remembered what Munk had told her about the pair.

“I see that you two are working well together, I’m happy to see that Teazer” Jenny whispered to her daughter as she looked again at the black and white Tom behind her daughter.

Rumpleteazer didn’t question how her mother knew, she presumed someone must have told her. 

“Well I need to go and see your father since it’s his day off, I’ll see you two later” Jenny said as she waved goodbye to the couple. 

“Well I guess we better find some food for dinner and then head back to the den” Misto told the calico queen as she turned to him. 

“Yeah that sounds good” Teazer whispered as the pair proceeded to run off to find something for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with a “rarepair” so here we are


End file.
